Promise
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: What will happen when the Looking Glass won't let Alice get back home? She'll just have to stay in a world where there is political tumult, and rely on a man who made a promise... Lem/Lang. Violence - namely Hatter's right fist.
1. Stranded

He had promised her that if she became stranded in Wonderland, he would look after her – Alice needed Hatter to keep that promise now.

After the fall of his mother, Jack had managed to send all the oysters home, but a few problems arose when Alice tried to get through – like the fact the mirror wouldn't let her. It had become a flat and hard surface, and the technicians had been able to do nothing.

Alice still stood looking at the mirror, now – everyone had already departed and Jack had business to attend to, so she was alone in the mirror hall. Her reflection stared back at her, sad and desolate – night had come on as she stared, and it stung that Hatter hadn't been there to see her off.

But, she supposed, Hatter had what he wanted now – he didn't need her.

But she needed him.

Alice had no idea how to get to Hatter's tea shop, so there she stood just waiting for something to happen – her legs eventually gave out, and she fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face. She had no one now – her mother would be alone in her world, and Alice would be alone in Wonderland. Hatter had disappeared, and Jack was engaged to Duchess – Alice didn't want to burden anyone, but she needed…_someone_.

It was as those thoughts ran through her mind, that she heard something…

"…such an idiot…should've come earlier…"

It was muttered, barely a whisper, but she still heard it – the voice was sad, full of regret.

She looked past herself in the mirror, and saw the one person she needed…

"Hatter!"

His head snapped up – he couldn't have heard that voice…could he? He had been wallowing in guilt and regret for not going and finding Alice – she was back in her world now, and forever away from him…but then who did that voice belong to?

He walked through the rotating door, into the mirror hall, and froze – there, on the floor, was Alice…_his _Alice.

"Alice?" Hatter breathed, barely daring to believe his eyes – then he saw how fragile and broken she looked… "What happened? Why are you still here, alone?"

The tiniest whimper escaped her and Hatter ran to her – he skidded to a stop and fell to his knees. He cupped her face in his hands and relished the feel of her skin beneath his touch, until he felt her wet cheeks.

Hatter brushed away her tears, "Alice? What's wrong? What happened?"

Alice leant forwards and rested her head against Hatter's chest – her mouth was dry and her tongue was heavy, she didn't think she could managed any more words other than his name…but she did.

"Broken," she murmured softly, and Hatter held her to him as he felt more tears saturate the silk of his shirt.

"The mirror – the mirror's broken?" Hatter asked, as his body automatically curled around Alice's protectively.

Alice nodded, "Everyone went home…and when I tried…to get through…it wouldn't let me…"

Hatter shushed her softly when little sobs began escaping her, "Come on, love – don't cry."

Hatter had never seen Alice so vulnerable, and he didn't like it – a part of him relished the way that she liked him well enough to let down her strong walls around him, but Hatter didn't like seeing such a strong woman break down.

"This is all Jack's fault," Hatter growled.

Alice looked up and rolled her eyes at him despite her tears, "It's _always_ Jack's fault to you."

"Yeah, well…" Hatter grumbled, tenderly wiping away Alice's tears, "This time I'm blamin' the right person – if 'e didn't go to your world, then you wouldn't've been brought 'ere."

Alice knew that that was true, but then if she hadn't have come she would never have found her father…and she wouldn't have helped Wonderland…and the Red Queen would still be in power…and she would never have met so many wonderful people, like Charlie…and Hatter…

Alice stopped sobbing, knowing that she was a strong woman and she would get through this – Jack hadn't said that the mirror would _never_ work for her…they just had to _keep trying_ to get it working for her. He hadn't sounded hopeful, but he wasn't saying it would never happen.

Alice just stayed in Hatter's embrace, enjoying his warmth and the slight smell of tea that clung to him – it was soothing, and peaceful.

Hatter liked the way Alice didn't take his arms away from around her, and he closed his eyes to savour the sensation of Alice in his arms, _finally_.

Alice suddenly mumbled something into his shirt, and Hatter didn't catch it – he smirked down at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"What was that, Little Oyster?"

Alice piercing blue eyes looked up at him, and in the darkness that surrounded them, they looked positively luminous – Hatter's breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart begin to hammer against his ribs…

He almost missed her answer.

"Will you please help me, Hatter – like you promised that time in Charlie's camp?" Alice asked, and she internally cringed – she hated to bring up his promise, and she felt like she was using his honourable side against him…but she really needed the help.

Hatter smiled, flicking away a piece of hair that had fallen over Alice's eye, "Of course – I'll feed and clothe you, and keep you safe from all the nasty, nasty Wonderlandians about… Actually, that part's very serious. There will be people after you, Alice – so, be careful. But I'll look after you, don't worry."

Alice managed a small, watery smile and the sight of it made Hatter smile right back.

"Let's get you home," Hatter beamed.

* * *

Alice was so tired that Hatter had to hold her up the entire way back – they had managed to get a scarab close to Hatter's tea shop, but Alice was too weak to walk the short way without help.

"Bloody hell, Alice – you shouldn't've stayed there in the cold for as long as you did," Hatter admonished. "Didn't anyone offer to help you anywhere?"

Alice half-nodded and half-shrugged, "I can't really remember – I was a bit numb at the time. Jack said he'd be back later, and Charlie said he'd find me after he'd done some things…but otherwise…"

"Well, haven't we shown you a true Wonderland welcome!" Hatter snorted sarcastically, turning a corner and preparing to see the damaged to his shop – he hadn't been able to get back due to his indecision about Alice and all the commotion to do with the oysters, but he'd bet anything that he'd been ransacked.

Tea was going to be the first thing to go now that oysters were no longer on the menu, and any addicts out there knew that Hatter had the biggest stash in Wonderland – so, he was quite surprised to see his shop still standing when they turned another corner.

"Well, the bastards didn't burn it down at least," Hatter muttered.

Alice's foot suddenly slipped, and she went flying towards the edge of the sidewalk and the twenty-storey drop – Hatter's arm clamped around her waist and pulled her back just in time.

Alice's heart was pounding and her eyes were wide with shock, "Has anyone ever fallen off before?"

Hatter shook his head disbelievingly and scooped Alice up in his arms with only a slight wince as she pressed against his injuries – Alice let out a girly squeal at the sudden movement and clung to Hatter for dear life.

He just smirked as they crossed over to the tea shop, "Love, you're not very good at this whole 'stayin' low' thing, are you? No one's _ever_ fallen off, and if they _have_ then it was an oyster – Wonderlandians are built with a better equilibrium, I think."

Alice tucked her face into Hatter's neck, and took in his soothing scent as she tried to calm her heart – she didn't know exactly _why_, but Hatter made her feel better…

Hatter felt his neck break out in goose bumps where Alice's hot breath fanned over it, and he found himself wobbling slightly – she was going to be the death of him.

As they approached the door to the shop Hatter could see the sign was cracked a little, but everything else looked pretty good…until he stepped inside. Shattered glass was everywhere, and there were upturned tables and broken chairs – Dormie's desk had been ransacked, and the Tea cupboards behind it.

Hatter sighed, knowing that his office would probably be the most damaged area – his boots crunched on the glass and his injuries prickled slightly, but he wouldn't stop until he knew the full extent of the damage done.

When he went to open his office door, he found it locked.

Hatter frowned, "What the…?"

Alice looked up from Hatter's neck, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Hatter smiled down at her, "I'm just thinkin' that we might've had a bit of luck…"

He knocked four times on the door, each spaced out more than the last, and then he heard a squeak and the sound of locks sliding back – the door swung open, and Dormie was before them.

Hatter grinned down at him, "You're gettin' a raise."

Alice thought Dormie looked pretty damn pleased about that, and when Hatter stepped inside, she supposed he should – the room was exactly as she remembered it, and it looked like only Hatter's chair had been disturbed. Alice smiled a little as she remembered the way Dormie liked to fall asleep in the middle of a sentence, and she would bet that he had fallen asleep in there waiting for Hatter to come back – the way Dormie rubbed his eyes sleepily told her she was correct.

Even though Hatter wanted to keep Alice in his arms forever, his injuries were becoming more and more painful and he couldn't keep holding her.

He strode onto the grass and gently set her down on his couch, "You just stay here, Alice."

"_Alice_?" Dormie squeaked, "_The _Alice?"

Alice sighed, laying back and rolling onto her side so they couldn't see her pained expression, "I'm just Alice."

Hatter's heart ached for her, knowing the pain she was going through of losing her family and her world all too well – he flashed a glare at Dormie for making her feel that way.

Dormie got the message and scurried away, but not before Hatter called out, "Get the lady somethin' to eat an' drink!"

Hatter watched Dormie leave and shut the door behind him, and then he relaxed a little – he turned around to see all his bottles of Tea still exactly where he left them.

When he looked at Alice, he saw her scowling at them.

"They'll be gone soon enough, love," Hatter smiled reassuringly.

"You're not going to sell them, are you?" Alice asked, and relaxed when Hatter shook his head.

"No," he breathed, picking up a glass bottle of Desire, "It's time for a fresh start. I'll send them to the Suits to deal with – I'm sure they'll be roundin' all of it up soon enough." Hatter turned back to Alice, a dark look passing across his face, "I mean it when I say you're goin' to be hunted, Alice – addicts are goin' to want to find all the Tea they can, and if they find out you're an oyster… They won't care if you're Alice of Legend or not, they'll just want your pearls…"

Alice smiled weakly, "I don't think I have any left…"

Hatter came around the desk and dropped to the floor in front of Alice on the couch – he tipped up her face for her gaze to meet his.

"You're a survivor, Alice – you brought down the Red Queen, and you saved Wonderland, and… You've done so many things an' you're still here – you'll get through this, an' I'm 'ere to help," Hatter smiled softly, his dimples flashing. "And it's not true – about your pearls – you've still got 'em, they're just worn out."

Alice sighed, liking the feel of Hatter's fingers softly tracing her face, "Thank you, Hatter…"

Alice closed her eyes, sleep slowly crawling over her – she heard Hatter say something in reply and felt a warmth brush her forehead, and then she was out…

* * *

Hatter watched Alice sleep, wondering how anyone could handle what she had – let alone an _oyster_.

Dormie came back, interrupting his thoughts, "I got some food, Boss, and some water – y'need anythin' else?"

Hatter took the paper bag off of Dormie and shook his head, "No, that's it – if you get some information then come to me, but other than that you can go. I'll find you when I need you."

Dormie nodded then raked his eyes over Alice's sleeping form, "She yours, Boss?"

Hatter growled, throwing the bag onto his desk and picking up Dormie by his collar, "Yes, she is – so don't you _dare_ look at 'er like that. Got it, Dormie?"

Dormie frantically nodded his head, "Got it!"

"Good," Hatter grunted, putting him back on the ground. But before he released him, he added, "An' you tell everyone else that, too – if they don't stay away from 'er when they're not wanted, then they're goin' to answer to my right fist."

Dormie visibly blanched, and then breathed, "I will."

Hatter gave him a tight smile, "Good man."

He slapped him on the back and Dormie ran out of his office like his ass was on fire – Hatter followed him and made sure the locks on his office door were done up, before checking the door to the streets. When he was happy that the office was secure again, he picked up the bag of supplies and slid Alice's legs off of the couch – he sat down where they were and then pulled them onto his lap.

Hatter felt for the right square on the side of the couch, flicked open the camouflaged plastic cover and pressed the button beneath it. The couch rattled for a moment, before slowly dropping – it took no longer than ten seconds for them to arrive in Hatter's secret apartment and for the dim lights there to automatically come on.

The lift the couch operated on pulled back up once Hatter had safely removed himself and Alice from it, and the trap door in the ceiling of his apartment sealed over once again.

Alice wasn't very heavy, but his injuries didn't allow for that kind of lifting – so he was surprised when he managed to get her to the bed before his strength gave out. Alice fell to the red and brown paisley sheets with a soft bounce, and then turned over in her sleep, mumbling softly and incoherently.

Hatter smiled tenderly down on her, before making his way over to his little open-plan kitchen – once the supplies were safely stored away in the fridge and cupboards there, he sighed and turned around to lean on the counter behind him.

He looked around his apartment – it wasn't much, only serving as a place to eat, sleep and shower, but it was home…and he hoped it was good enough for Alice. The bathroom and the closet were two separate rooms, but everything else was in the one main room – there were tons of books in piles everywhere, and the whole place was very dimly lit.

_That_ reminded Hatter that he didn't have to black-out his windows anymore, and he strode over to the left side of his apartment, where wood had been placed over the large floor-to-ceiling windows. He carefully removed the pieces of wood, and put them to one side – he smiled when he saw the city bathed in moonlight.

From his view, he could see everything, and he thought that it was beautiful now.

Before all he saw was destruction – the buildings looked decayed and the people were sullen, but now…everything seemed to be in a better light.

Hatter slightly cracked the window open, to get a little fresh air – he breathed it in, savouring the sweetness of the night that he had long forgotten. Night used to be the time to make money and visit contacts of the Resistance, but now…it was the time to enjoy being with Alice.

Hatter knew that the days ahead were going to be full of restoration and the rebuilding of the kingdom, but he hoped that the nights were going to be spent with Alice – Hatter could imagine all the things they could do…and not all of them were in the bed where Alice lay.

He wanted to get to know her, have _fun_ with her, and when she awoke, he was going to start doing just that – he had promised her he would look after her, and he would.

Hatter knew that they'd probably have to change her name, in the presence of others, and Alice wouldn't be able to go out without him around, but he hoped that she would have fun…and maybe come to like it in Wonderland.

Maybe – _just maybe_ – she would stay.

And not because the mirror was broken, but because she _wanted_ to.

Hatter sighed, turning to look at Alice, and muttered, "Wishful thinkin'…"

But he didn't know that at that moment, Alice was dreaming of doing just what he hoped for.

* * *

Alice awoke to the sound of sizzling and the delicious smell of bacon.

"Oh, _God_," she groaned, rolling onto her back.

Suddenly, hands were on her, "Alice! Are you alright?"

When she opened her eyes, she found Hatter staring down at her with an extremely worried expression.

"I'm fine," she smiled, making him relax. "It's just…that _smells so good_."

Hatter laughed a relieved chuckle, "Oh, good. I hoped you'd like some lunch."

"_Lunch_?" Alice cried, looking to her right to find afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows…

_Wait…windows?_ She thought, looking around more – she was on a huge, comfortable bed in a place she had never seen before. Books were piled all around and the walls were a nice cream colour, and she could see the kitchen from where she was laying…

"Hatter, the bacon's burning," Alice muttered.

Hatter cursed and ran back to the kitchen – he saved the meat just in time.

Alice slowly sat up, finding that she had fallen asleep in Hatter's coat and she just felt…_nasty_ – she needed a shower.

"Hatter," she said almost _shyly_, "I don't suppose you have any clothes I could wear…and could I use your bathroom?"

Hatter rolled his eyes at her playfully, "Of course I do, an' of course you can – lookin' after you means you can use my bathroom whenever the mood takes you, Alice, an' I'll find you some clothes. Bathroom's through there."

He pointed to the left door of a pair, and then he went through the right himself.

Alice took a brilliant shower – it seemed to life her spirits a _little_, at least, and she truly enjoyed just…starting again. She wrapped herself in a towel when she was done and left the bathroom in a cloud of steam to find Hatter and her clothes for the day.

Hatter was just dishing up some bacon and eggs, when he heard Alice exit the bathroom – he turned around, and his heart just _stopped_. Alice's hair was wet and wild about her pale, beautiful face, and the small towel only covered the basics – Hatter almost felt himself drooling as he watched a few stray beads of water run down her creamy skin…

He just wanted to rip that damn towel off of her and lick that water away…along with doing many other things…

Alice pulled him from his thoughts, "Mmm, that looks delicious."

Hatter smiled, "We're lucky – meat's hard to come by. Dormie must be tryin' to butter me up."

"He's certainly in _my_ good graces," Alice murmured, slowly inching towards the food.

Hatter gulped as her towel slipped slightly, exposing a little more of her cleavage, "Your clothes are there, A-Alice…"

Broken from the spell of the food, Alice raised her head to see a bright blue silk shirt and a pair of black short-shorts on the kitchen counter – she raised an eyebrow at the shorts.

Hatter laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "I've never worn them – I went on a splurge, an' they just…ended up in my closet."

Alice snickered, "I can imagine they'd look rather…_exposing_ on you."

Hatter rolled his eyes, "Get dressed, Alice, an' stop imaginin' me wearin' them."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him as a better mood settled over her, and then darted into the bathroom to get changed.

She really didn't feel like wearing her underwear again – for the sake of hygiene – so she decided commando was her best option. She doubted Hatter had any underwear for her to wear – unless he had a girlfriend about…

Although the idea created an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of her stomach, she decided to ask over breakfast anyway.

She used Hatter's comb in the medicine cabinet and then made her way into the kitchen. Hatter had pulled two stools out of nowhere and set them up at the counter – he was already on one, pouring out some drink for both of them.

When he was finished pouring, Hatter forked up some bacon, put it in his mouth, and then heard Alice come up behind him – when he turned around, he choked on his food. Alice's long legs were beautifully exposed in the shorts and they fit her like a glove. The silk shirt of his clung to her curves in all the right ways, and the cool air coming through the open window had affected her in the best of ways – Hatter could blatantly see her nipples poking at the material, and he had to shift himself on his stool as his trousers tightened.

He nervously adjusted his straw pork pie hat, "You look…uh, lovely, Alice."

Alice smiled sweetly, "Thank you."

She took up the stool next to him and they ate in a comfortable silence, until she asked, "So, where are we?"

Hatter smiled, "My hide-away. It's never safe to mix your business with your personal life – no one knows we're here, or even that this place exists."

"Is it connected to your office?" Alice asked curiously, and Hatter nodded. "Oh. So…am I the only person you've brought here?"

Hatter gave her a curious look as he drank some of his water, and then nodded.

Alice's eyebrows raised, "You've never brought anyone down here?"

Hatter rolled his eyes, "No, I haven't – why do you keep askin'? Is it so hard to believe?"

"Well," Alice smirked, "In your line of trade, I can see why it might be necessary…but…"

Hatter urged her on, "Come on – spit it out, Alice."

"But…where do you…" Alice trailed off, an uncommon blush tinting her cheeks. "Where do you take your girlfriends?"

Hatter sat back for a second, analysing her question, before giving Alice a sinful smirk, "Are you askin' where I have sex, Alice?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes."

Hatter gave her a hearty laugh, "I knew you were curious, but not _nosey_." He sighed, sipping his water, "Well…I've never really had a girlfriend."

Alice's fork dropped from her loose fingers and clattered to her plate – Hatter smirked at her expression of pure incredulity.

"I'm not sayin' I've never had sex, Alice," Hatter grinned, giving her a wink. "I'm just sayin' that my relationships 'ave never been long-term – strictly one-night stands. No time for love in war, an' – to be honest – no one's ever been _that_ interested in me."

Alice felt her heart sink when he said he didn't have long-term relationships, only one-night stands – she wondered why his admission affected her so much, but it did. She realised that she might like Hatter a whole lot more than she had ever admitted to herself, and if she _did_ do something about it…she didn't just want to be another name on a long list of girls that gave themselves to the charming git for one night.

She wanted more.

Hatter saw Alice's expression sadden, but before he could do anything beyond frowning, Alice exclaimed, "No one's been interested?_ Come on_, Hatter – I don't believe _that _for a second."

Hatter smiled, "Well, not every girl thinks very highly of a conman who pushes Tea, love. If they do, they're an addict an' they only want you to fuel their fire."

Alice nodded thoughtfully, "I was going to ask you if you had any women's underwear here, but I guess you don't."

Hatter swallowed a sudden lump in his throat at the thought of seeing Alice in some rather select pieces of underwear – oh, he would get her some alright, and he'd endeavour to see it on her first-hand.

"I'll get you some, love," he smirked, his dimples deepening and his dark chocolate eyes smouldering.

Alice very nearly sighed aloud at the sight of his dimples – she loved those dimples…

She snapped herself out of those thoughts and finished her breakfast, "Thanks, Hatter. You let me know what I can do to pay you back – I could help fix the shop?"

Hatter smiled at her offer, "That would be much appreciated – when we've decided what my new business will be, I'll let you know."

"_We_?" Alice questioned.

Hatter nodded, "You're goin' to help me, Alice of Legend – I don't know how long you're stayin', but you're going to get comfortable while you're here, an' to do that we need income. I know you've got a smart brain rollin' around up there," he tapped her forehead, "an' I'd like you to help me by usin' it."

Alice gave Hatter the most genuine smile he'd ever seen, "Really? I'd love to!"

"I'm glad you're here," he said sincerely, squeezing her knee.

Even though Alice was still full of anger and sadness at being barred from her world and her mother, she was glad she was here with him too.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_First chapter – yay (: Re-watching the show for the last couple of nights urged me to write this (; Okay, so I've only written one fic for 'Alice' before, and it was a one-shot – this fic is going to be a multi-chapter, fully-fledged story, and I'd really appreciate any comments and reviews to let me know how I'm doing! (: Thank you for reading! More very soon!_


	2. Intoxication

The first thing Hatter did was find Alice some concealer to put over her oyster mark – Alice had argued, saying she would just wear long sleeves, but Hatter had insisted. You never knew when something would happen, and then the mark would be revealed – Alice had agreed when Hatter had given her a pleading look.

The next thing for Hatter to do was to show Alice how to get from the apartment to his office, and back – the switch and lift system was quite simple, and Alice had praised him when he said he had built himself. Obviously, it was meant to be secret, and if someone else built it then…well, they would know where it was.

"Like the grave robbers in Egypt," Alice had smiled, and Hatter looked back at her in total confusion.

"Eeg-ipt?" Hatter had questioned slowly, like Alice had lost her sanity.

Alice had just smiled, knowing that there were going to be many more moments like this, "In my world, there's a country called Egypt – hundreds of years ago, they built huge pyramids as tombs for their pharaohs…their _rulers_. They would bury _loads_ of treasure in the tomb, and the men who made the tomb used to go back and steal it later on because they knew where it was."

Hatter had beamed, "Alice, that's bloody brilliant – you're going to need to tell me more stories like that. But, yeah, that's dead-on…except I don't have any treasure – I'm just giving myself some safety…and now you."

The way he had included Alice had made her heart flutter slightly, and it had taken her a few moments to calm down.

Alice thought about all this as she sat with Hatter in his office that night – she was on the couch, while Hatter sat at his desk and looked through his books. He was trying to make sure he had enough money to start a new business – if he didn't he would just have to use his dazzling smile and charm.

Luckily, he did.

Hatter was getting tired of "playing both sides of the court" and it was almost a relief to know that he could build something legitimately this time, instead of pushing Tea and making threats to get where he wanted to in life.

Hatter grinned at Alice, "We're in business – we just need an idea, now."

Alice stood and walked over to his desk, and then she came around and perched on the edge as she thought – while she was looking away, Hatter's gaze appreciatively raked over her very long legs…

"What about…a meeting place?" Alice said thoughtfully, making Hatter look up.

He leant back in his chair and motioned for her to continue as he thoughtfully fiddled with the brim of his brown fedora.

Alice closed her eyes and imagined what she would want to see in Wonderland now, and murmured, "There are windows, and it's so light…and airy… There's music, and some dancing… There are tables and chairs, and in them are Wonderlandians just…relaxing and smiling – they'll all be drinking tea…and eating cakes…"

Hatter watched Alice's face as she thought on, and he smiled at the idea as well as her expression – Hatter knew she was hiding her pain from the recent events well, but he couldn't help seeing a little genuine happiness in her face as she thought about building somewhere peaceful with Hatter. Maybe his hopes weren't too far off-the-mark…

"A proper tea-house," Alice smiled, opening her eyes and looking down at Hatter. "I've only ever been to one once, but it was…just so nice – relaxing, peaceful… What do you think?"

Hatter beamed, "I love it. We'll 'ave to think of a name though, Alice."

Alice shrugged, "I'm not the person to ask about _that_ – it took me a week to name my cat 'Dinah,' and even then it was my dad's idea."

Alice's face saddened at the thought of her father, but Hatter didn't say anything – he was waiting for the moment that all her grief came rushing out of her. He wouldn't stop it from happening – it _needed _to happen.

Alice shook of the thought of her father's death – she didn't want to dwell on it, not right now. She _would_ grieve, but it wouldn't be in front of anyone – Alice was already feeling embarrassed from her previous breakdown in front of Hatter. But she excused herself – she had been devastated, and despite what most people thought…Alice wasn't the toughest cookie that walked the earth.

She cried, she watched corny movies, she 'aww'ed at cute things… She just did it all when no one was looking, or with her mother – her mom was the only one she trusted those things with, because anyone else would see it as weakness and use it against her.

Alice disliked being reliant on anyone, including Hatter – she was already so far in his debt that she doubted she could _ever_ repay him, she didn't want to make him feel like she needed even _more_ protecting.

Alice knew she would survive – she just needed time, faith and hope.

Hatter watched as Alice came to some sort of internal conclusion – her eyes lost their glazed-over look, and she smiled at him.

"Thought of a name?" She asked, and Hatter chuckled.

"Genius takes time, love."

Alice rolled her eyes and went back to the couch – Hatter watched her with a smile…but it dropped when he heard a knock on his door.

It wasn't Dormie's knock, and no one else visited him at the shop or in his office – he always went to whoever it was he needed, and then brought them back if he had to.

No one was allowed to see him unannounced or uninvited – this person didn't know the rules, and was therefore _new_.

Hatter murmured, "You can stay and not talk, or you can go back to the apartment – what do you want to do?"

"Stay," she said firmly, and Hatter rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he muttered. As he got up and passed her, he flashed her a dimpled smile, "Your name, from now on in the presence of others – if it's needed – is goin' to be…"

"Dinah," Alice smirked.

Hatter shook his head, "You weren't kiddin' about the namin' thing…"

He was cautious as he came to the door, but when he heard voices…he relaxed a little – he didn't like who was on the other side, but they weren't _exactly_ an enemy.

Hatter slid back the bolts and opened the door to Jack Heart.

"Hope I'm not disturbing anything," Jack smiled…and sneered at the same time – it seemed Hatter's dislike was mutual.

Hatter shook his head, unblocking the door for Jack and his five Suits – only Jack entered. His black suit was sharp, and Hatter glared at him – he supposed a King _should_ look snazzy, but he shouldn't be looking so relaxed or in a tea shop while the whole kingdom was in uproar.

Hatter shut the door behind Jack, and as soon as he did, he heard Jack gasp, "Alice! I've been looking for you – the main reason I came to see Hatter here, in fact."

Alice tried not to cringe outwardly, but she did a little – it was painful to know that Jack hadn't even bothered to search for her properly after her disappearance. She had gone to a _different world_ to help him, but she could see he hadn't been that worried about her…

"I can call in Charlie now – he's been gallivanting around, trying to find you. He's been sick with worry," Jack smiled, going to sit with Alice on the couch – the way he said it made it sound as if it was stupid for Charlie to be so worried, and Alice wondered whether Jack had ever truly loved her as he said he did.

Had he only wanted to marry her because…she was 'Alice'?

The thought disturbed her, and she brushed him off, "Send him here when you find him."

Hatter came around and perched on the front of his desk, frowning at Jack, "What else did you need, Majesty?"

Jack smiled – Alice thought he was a little _too _pleased at being called by his new title – "Tea. It's all being confiscated."

Hatter nodded and pulled the bottles off his shelf – he then proceeded to pull out boxes and boxes full of bottles from random places.

Jack raised an eyebrow when he was done and all of Hatter's stash was on his desk, "So much?"

"I needed to push a lot to get more money, so then I could help the Resistance better," Hatter said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest as he rested on the desk again.

Jack barely acknowledged his answer before turning to Alice, "Ready?"

"What for?" She asked, confused.

"To come back to the Palace," Jack said, as if it were obvious.

"Is there a reason I need to go?"

Jack frowned, "Well…no. But you aren't staying _here_, are you?"

Alice nodded, not hesitating for a second, "Yes, I am."

Jack laughed, turning to Hatter to read his expression – when Jack saw how stony it was, his smile dropped.

"Why?" Jack asked Alice. "It's not safe, Alice, for one thing. Secondly…you _want _to stay with _him_?"

Alice glared at Jack as his tone turned disgusted, "Yes, I do – I'm helping Hatter re-build his shop."

Jack stood and stepped back, looking for all the world like he had been betrayed – his face suddenly turned blank, and he nodded before calling in his Suits. They took away Hatter's Tea and left again, and then Jack turned away without a word.

But, suddenly, he stopped at the door, "It's your choice, Alice, but I don't see why you would choose him over me."

Jack left and shut the door before Alice could take him down a notch or two – she stood, fury rolling off of her, and paced before Hatter perched on his desk.

"_That_…_that_…" Alice growled, unable to think of a word bad enough.

Hatter was furious, hurt… He knew he wasn't the best of men, but he had hoped that he could be treated with a little more respect. He was also ashamed, because he knew that he _had_ done truly terrible things in his life and he deserved to be treated as Jack treated him. Hatter knew that Alice would probably never be able to look at him the same again if she heard any of what he had done.

"It doesn't matter," Hatter said in a monotone voice, his jaw clenched.

Alice had seen that look on him before, when they fought the Suits and rode the Flamingos and when he challenged Jack with a stick – his gaze was burning and wild, and Alice felt a shiver of pleasure course through her from his passionate gaze…

"'Dinah's'," Hatter suddenly murmured, making Alice come out of her thoughts. "Let's call it 'Dinah's'."

"And you said _I _was unoriginal," Alice smirked.

Hatter's jaw unclenched, and he looked a little happier at her teasing, "I never said _I _wasn't too, love. Anyway, it sounds good…an' it's somethin' to do with you…"

Hatter froze – he hadn't meant to admit that. What was it about the little oyster that just made him…stop thinking? He just _acted_ around her, instead of thinking through things – he relaxed, he was himself… It was dangerous to be that way around anyone – Alice held more power over him than any other person.

Alice shot him a questioning look, "Me?"

"Yeah," Hatter shrugged nonchalantly. "It was your idea, after all – you deserve to be involved in this a little more."

Alice nodded, knowing that Hatter was lying to her a little – she could hear it in his voice.

"First thing, we need to tidy up. Second thing, we need to decorate. Everythin' else can wait for now, until those two things are done." Hatter went and sat down on the couch, and then patted the space next to him, "But, for now, let's just relax – eh?"

Alice made sure the locks on the office door were bolted, and then took up the seat.

Hatter activated the lift, and as they slowly sank down into his apartment, he smiled at her, "How 'bout we celebrate by drinkin' too much alcohol?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at him, "Celebrating what?"

Hatter threw his hands around emphatically, "_Everythin'_. The Queen's gone an' – although I hate Jack with a bloody passion – we have a fairer ruler. I'm becomin' legit, an' oysters are safe once more… There's plenty to celebrate, Alice."

Alice thought that there was also plenty to mourn…but she knew Hatter was right – about the drinking too much alcohol part at least. She really needed it.

Alice smiled and nodded as they stood and the chair rose back up through the ceiling, "You're on."

Hatter grinned and strode over to the kitchen, "Prepare yourself."

Alice went and sat on a rug by the window, where moonlight was streaming through – Hatter joined her a moment later with three large bottles of clear liquid and two shot glasses.

He disposed his brown jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, while Alice slipped off her boots – Hatter's eyes caught the movement and he couldn't help but admire the slender arch of her foot…

"What is this?" Alice asked, and Hatter looked up to see she was holding one of the bottles.

He grinned, "_Moonlight._"

"You mean _moonshine_?" Alice questioned, and Hatter shook his head at her.

"No, _Moonlight_. When you leave it in moonlight, it glows," Hatter replied, nodding towards the bottles. "Watch."

Alice watched as the liquid began to shine – it turned silver and began to glow brightly, and she couldn't help an awed 'ahh' leaving her lips.

Hatter chuckled, unscrewing the top of one of the bottles and pouring out two, full, shining shots, "It was created by the Queen's scientists. She banned alcohol ages ago, an' when it kept turnin' up, she made her own really good stuff an' secretly supplied it so she could flush out the buyers an' sellers. Her scientists added a chemical that made it glow really brightly, so when it was transported or sold at night – as it always was – they'd be easy to spot an' be caught red-handed.

"It also makes your mouth glow – it damn fun stuff," Hatter concluded, lifting his shot.

Alice smiled, mimicking his action, "Kanpai!"

"Ka-whatever!" Hatter grinned, throwing back the shot.

Alice drank hers in one go, and she closed her eyes as she felt the heat of the alcohol running down her throat and through her system – even though the warmth was artificial, it still felt good. It didn't burn either – it was smooth, tasted slightly sweeter than vodka, and she loved it straight away.

Hatter poured her out another without a word, and then poured himself one.

The shots were knocked back quickly until their bodies felt lighter and their lips were silver.

Alice smiled and lay back in the moonlight spilling onto the rug and floor, "Can I ask you a question, Hatter?"

Hatter moved and sat by Alice's side, "Of course."

Alice smirked at his glowing lips before asking, "Why haven't you had a girlfriend?"

The question had been rolling around her head for a while now – she understood Hatter's original answer and she saw that it was the truth…but there was something he wasn't saying.

Hatter smiled down at his slightly drunk, moonlit beauty, "You want a better answer?" At Alice's nod, he murmured, "I've never found anyone I liked enough."

Alice stared, "Never?"

"Never," Hatter reiterated.

Alice slightly smiled at him, "You know, I always thought that my problems with guys were because of my dad. When he left, it felt like every man I met was going to leave, but maybe…I didn't find anyone I liked enough… They were all…"

"Wimpy?" Hatter supplied with a grin, resting his elbows on his knees, "How 'bout…brain-less?"

Alice laughed, and Hatter revelled in the sound for a moment.

"Yeah," Alice sighed, "No one's been…able to handle me, I suppose. I push – I push, and push, and push, until all my worst fears come true."

Hatter moved one of his hands to run along Alice's arm, "You haven't pushed me."

He didn't know if it was the alcohol, or just being near Alice like this, but he lost his verbal filter – Hatter felt the alcohol giving him the confidence to talk about the things he never would when the sun was up.

Alice felt the same.

She smiled lightly, not feeling the least bothered answering Hatter's silent question, "It's different with you, Hatter."

"Different, how?"

"Well…_you're_ different," Alice grinned. "You're funny, and quick, and smart, and witty, and…you have a brilliant right hook…but most of all…you proved yourself…without me even asking."

Hatter's hand ran up her arm, across her shoulder, and up to her face – he cupped Alice's cheek and smiled, "It was the right thing to do – I wasn't goin' to let you get killed..."

Hatter's words trailed off as Alice sat up slightly – her face was close to his now and he could feel her hot breath fanning over his face. Her breath was sweet, and it had his body tingling.

Alice's eyes flickered downwards, to Hatter's lips, and his heart began to pound.

Alice wasn't faring much better – Hatter overwhelmed her senses, and she couldn't fight the urge to kiss him.

"_Hatter_…" Alice breathed.

Their lips inched closer, so close they could both feel the heat of the other's mouth on their own…

"Alice! Harbinger!" A voice cried, and the apartment was suddenly bathed in artificial light.

Hatter turned with a growl and a feral look on his face at the interruption, "_Charlie_?"

The couch-lift came down fully, and the un-armour-clad Charlie stood up from it – Charlie smiled up at the couch as it rose back into the ceiling.

"Terrific fun!" Charlie chuckled, turning back to Alice and Hatter. "Alice!" He strode over to her and gathered her up in his arms, "I was so worried! You could not believe what I felt when I found you gone! Woe! Woe!"

Alice sighed and hugged Charlie back – she was as angry as Hatter at the interruption, but Charlie was the one person who could get away with it.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Charlie," she murmured – his woodsy smell filled her nostrils, and she found herself getting quite sleepy…

Hatter watched Alice fall lax in Charlie's arms and tapped him on his chainmail-covered arm, "She needs to sleep… Over there, Charlie."

Charlie laid Alice down on the bed and then turned to Hatter with an annoyed expression, "Why do you and Alice have glowing mouths?"

Hatter went and sat back down on the rug by the window tiredly, "Alcohol."

As he lay back, he watched Charlie loom over him, "You intoxicated Alice of Legend! Scoundrel! Cad!"

Hatter waved him off, "There are some blankets somewhere, Charlie – get them and find somewhere to sleep…"

With that, Hatter dozed off.

* * *

When Alice awoke in the morning, it was not to bacon…

It was to Charlie singing, "Heeey, nonny, nonny… Heeey, nonny, nonny…"

Alice blinked a few times and searched for the knight – sun was streaming through the windows, and it glinted off his silver chainmail covering his arms.

A sudden throbbing erupted behind Alice's left eye, and she groaned, "_Hatter_…"

She didn't blame him for giving her the alcohol, but she blamed him for not telling her that drinking it would make her feel worse than she would have done in her world – her sudden headache was far worse than anything she had experienced after drinking before, and she cursed Wonderlandian alcohol.

"Alice, drink this," Charlie said softly, appearing at her right and blocking the bright sunlight.

Alice blindly reached for what he was proffering, found the glass, and drank down the liquid inside of it – it tasted…_bad_.

Alice coughed, _"Oh, God_… What _is _that?"

She looked up to see Charlie smiling, "Just a mixture of some herbs from my satchel – they'll help."

Alice nodded, trusting him even though her mouth, tongue and stomach never would again, "How's Hatter?"

"The vassal is still asleep," Charlie muttered – his voice was flooded with irritation, but also a sort of…_fondness_.

Alice smirked mischievously, "You should wake him up with that mixture."

Charlie nodded, a glint in his eye, "I will, Alice. But first, I must ask, why are you here?"

Alice sighed, "I have nowhere else to go, and Hatter said he'd look after me."

That wasn't the only reason – they both knew it – and at Charlie's raised eyebrow, Alice sighed, "And…I like him. I've destroyed so much of his life and I like him a lot, so I want to help him."

Charlie didn't press, though Alice could see he wanted to – instead he said, "You could have stayed with his Majesty."

"Yes," Alice snorted. "What a fine king he'll make…" She muttered some nonsensical things and profanities, until she asked, "Where did _you_ go, Charlie?"

He looked a little sheepish, "I had to put the Knights back to their rightful places – grave-_borrowing_ is one thing, but _robbing_ is _quite_ another. When I was done…I came to find you – very easy, you know, with Oracle guiding me to find a secret door and that secret mechanism – to see if you would like to stay with…me…"

Alice smiled, "Thank you, Charlie. That's kind, but I'm fine here with Hatter."

Charlie nodded, but the way his jaw was set made Alice think that there was something bothering him.

"Out with it," she demanded – her voice sounded stronger as the intensity of her headache began to suddenly lessen.

"I…" Charlie looked down at Alice, "I'm useless now. I have no purpose. Knights…well…they're not needed in this modern world…"

Alice finally saw Charlie clearly – he was a man out of time and out of place…kind of like herself.

She sat up gingerly, and then more firmly took his hand between her own, "Stay, Charlie. Stay here with me and Hatter. I'm sure he won't mind."

Charlie looked up from his lap with wide eyes, "_Here_, Alice? In…_this_ place?"

Alice nodded, "You're just like me, Charlie – you only need a little help fitting in. Please say you'll stay with us. You can help us build Hatter's new business – we need your construction skills."

Charlie began to glow with happiness, "You need me?"

Alice beamed and nodded, "Uh-huh. Always."

Charlie stood and pressed his fisted hand to his heart, "Alice of Legend, I bind myself to you again! I am your servant!"

Alice waved him off with a fond smile, "Why don't you wake Hatter up with that headache-reducing crap, while I make something for all of us to eat?"

As Alice had her head in the fridge, looking for something to cook, she heard, "_Argh!_ What the _bloody hell_ are you playin' at? Alice! Alice! This bloody madman's tryin' to poison me!"

Alice sighed happily as Charlie began to complain about Hatter's ungrateful attitude.

Her two brilliant best men were with her at the beginning of a new day – she couldn't imagine a better place she could be right now.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Wow (: Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! All comments will be taken on board and they're very much appreciated! More soon!_


	3. Marked

Hatter liked how well Alice looked in his apartment, wandering around it as if she had been here all her life – what he _didn't _like was the man with her.

He liked Charlie – sort of. They had a little fondness for each other, but it was left at that – Hatter wasn't too sure about letting the man live in his apartment with them. For one, Charlie was not a modern man – he had struggled with the kettle. Two…well, Hatter wanted Alice to himself – he wanted another try at that kiss they had been going for _just _before the knight had shown up.

Hatter sighed and stirred his cooling tea, as he sat on a stool in the kitchen watching his two new roomies bring in some bedding and supplies Dormie had dropped off for them.

Alice was wearing those shorts again, and every time she bent over to move away another pile of books or, more recently, to set up the air mattress they had brought down, Hatter thought he might just get up and take her on that damn air mattress.

Charlie was still wearing his chainmail, and Alice was currently trying to talk him out of wearing it.

"It's not very practical, Charlie," Alice smiled from her seat on the air mattress she was trying out.

Charlie held his head high, "Alice, this is the uniform of the Knights!"

Alice nodded respectfully, "I get that, Charlie, but you're not going to need it right now, are you? If there's a new war, then you will – but I'm damn sure there won't be."

Charlie sighed, "I know…I just…don't want to part with it."

Alice smiled at the admission, "I'm not saying you should get rid of it – just wear something a little more casual. We're all about fitting in – aren't we, Hatter?"

Hatter's eyes focused on Alice and he met her gaze – he gave her a little grin, "Sure are, love."

Hatter stood up from his seat and took his tea closer to Alice and Charlie – Charlie began picking at the ties to his clothes, and sighing sadly.

Hatter rolled his eyes, "I have some clothes you can try on."

Alice smiled at Hatter's offer, and he felt his heart warm – if that would be the only reward for getting Charlie some new clothes, he would be damn happy about it.

Charlie nodded, "I thank you."

Hatter was still unsure about the whole arrangement they now had with Charlie, but he could bear it – Hatter supposed his only problem with it was with not being alone with Alice really.

Although she wasn't thinking about it in the exact same terms as Hatter, Alice was also a little disappointed with the lack of time alone they would have – but she was sure that Charlie would leave them alone…sometimes… Alice wondered what they would do, but when she looked up from her position to see Hatter staring at her intently with his smouldering dark chocolate gaze…she knew damn well what _she_ would like to do…

Alice stood quickly, becoming a little uncomfortable with the feelings coursing through her – she straightened out the dark blue tank she was wearing so she didn't have to look into Hatter's gaze.

"Um…so, I was thinking I could go up to the shop and start clearing up?" Alice said offhandedly – she would have some alone time to think things through, and she would be doing something helpful and productive.

Hatter watched Alice back away curiously, and then he put down his tea cup, "I'll help you."

Charlie interrupted then, "Ah, Harbinger? I wondered whether I could tell you some ideas I had about building some of the things you were talking about earlier?"

Hatter gave Charlie a glare and opened his mouth to disappoint him, but Alice was already calling down the couch lift – she sat on it and gave them a little wave as she rode back up.

Hatter sighed, adjusting his black fedora in frustration, "Sure, Charlie."

As they talked, Alice had found a mop and broom upstairs and was putting them to good use.

The tables and chairs were the first things to go – she stacked them all neatly by the door, and then she began on the shattered glass and questionable stains on the floor.

Alice thought absently as she worked away – the shattered glass was cleared away into a pile, and the stains were disappearing under the damp mop. The work was easy and monotonous, so Alice you easily drift off into her thoughts – she wondered what might have happened if she went home; saw her mom; her dad didn't die; the Queen didn't fall… But the only thought she stuck on for more than a moment was what would have happened if she had never met Hatter – she was glad of his help and saving her numerous times, but…she was gladder of _knowing_ him.

Alice knew instantly, after that thought was processed fully, that the next chance she had with the ex-Tea-seller she would take – it didn't matter if Charlie interrupted them again, or if Hatter didn't feel exactly the same. Alice knew she wanted to take that risk – she wanted to feel something with _him_.

These thoughts consumed her, and she didn't hear the intruder until they were almost _directly _behind her. Her training suddenly kicked in and she took up a fighting stance to face the stranger.

The man was reasonably tall, with bright eyes and dark hair that seemed almost like smoke – his grin was feral. He was dressed in a horizontal-striped suit, and Alice wondered who on _earth_ had a pink and…purple…striped…

Her eyebrows shot up as her knowledge of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ kicked in – she was willing to bet that _this_ was the Cheshire Cat.

"Lovely shorts," he murmured, his grin widening as Alice glared at him.

He had the same accent as Hatter, and Alice hoped to God that they knew each other and were on _good _terms – because if this was _another_ enemy of Hatter's… Well, she hadn't met many people that thought well of Hatter, but she didn't want to have _another_ gun pulled on her.

"Business, or pleasure?" Alice asked sharply, and the man cocked his head.

"Business, my dear, but you're making me question my intentions now. Would you like to come for a drink with me?" He asked.

"I don't even know your name."

He laughed, "Of course!" He came closer, holding out his hand for her to shake, "You can call me Chess."

Alice smiled despite herself – _I knew it_.

She cautiously took his hand, and he brought it to his lips after a moment – before Alice could pull her hand back, he had kissed it and _definitely_ began smelling her wrist.

"Lovely," Chess murmured.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, "Where are you? A-"

Before Hatter could call out her name, she cried, "In here, Hatter!"

He came out of the office door and froze at the scene.

Chess grinned, "Hello, Hatter. I've just met this lovely young flower – much prettier and more aware than your other ones." Alice shot Chess a look and he smiled as he let her hand drop, "You smell lovely, my dear, but his scent is all over you…"

Alice wondered how he could smell Hatter on her at all, especially since she took a shower, but decided not to question him – she would save that for Hatter later.

Hatter came forward and wrapped his left arm around Alice's waist, "And so she should, because she's_ mine_."

Alice objected to the term, but decided to keep silent – she had no idea who she was dealing with, and judging by Hatter's show so far…Chess wasn't a very good friend.

Chess smiled at Alice, "Such a shame… But it seems Hatter here has taste now- that blonde bit you had a few weeks ago wasn't nearly so smart."

Hatter didn't bristle – Chess was right, his earlier…_acquaintances _had been grateful Tea addicts or girls that wanted a favour from him – but he didn't want Alice to hear about his shameful actions.

"What do you want, Cheshire?" Hatter asked coldly – Alice wondered why Hatter called him 'Cheshire,' yet she could call him 'Chess'…

Chess seemed to understand her look, and he gave her a sly wink, "My very best friends can call me 'Chess,' my dear…?"

"Dinah," Alice said. "My name's Dinah."

"Dinah," Chess murmured. "Lovely name. Once again, such a shame you're Hatter's." He turned to the stony-faced Hatter, "Now, I'm here to ask you what you intend to do with the place?"

Hatter didn't blink, "We're turning it into a tea shop – a _real _one. Anything else?"

"Need an investor?" Chess grinned, and Hatter's arm tightened around Alice's waist.

"No," Hatter said firmly.

"Ah," Chess smiled sadly, "Well, then I have nowhere to put all this money I just acquired…"

Hatter didn't take the bait, and Chess smiled serenely at him and Alice.

"Here's the deal, Hatter. You let me invest and keep a percentage of the profits, and in return…you get protection," Chess said offhandedly, like it wasn't a big deal.

But the way Hatter's eyes widened told Alice that it _was _a big deal – a _very big_ deal.

"Why?" Hatter asked, and it seemed as if Chess had been expecting that question.

"I'm intrigued…" Chess almost purred, his eyes drifting to Alice and then raking over her, "…with you…and your…_friends_."

Hatter knew that Cheshire didn't do _anything_ unless _he _wanted to – he was always motivated by odd desires and passing whims, but once he offered his _protection_…the receiver would _always_ have it. Cheshire offered the best protection for any business – be it a shop, café, hospital… Everyone knew Chess was mad – madder than anyone in Wonderland. He was a crazy bastard, and one look at his grin could tell you that – yet Hatter had to seriously consider his offer…

Tea addicts would eventually come back to Hatter, looking for another fix – Hatter couldn't guarantee that he could get them all out by himself without any damage or loss of life.

Cheshire could offer that.

But could Hatter trust a man who lived and worked solely on how he felt when he woke up in the morning?

"How much of a percentage?" Hatter asked, and Cheshire smiled.

"Ten," he replied.

_So little?_ Hatter thought, narrowing his eyes…

"What else do you want?" Hatter asked and Cheshire's eyes did not stray near Alice this time – Hatter growled as Cheshire obviously looked away from her.

Chess smiled, and Alice shivered, "Yes, your Dinah is a lovely little thing… A flower I'd be quite glad to keep as mine…but you have already claimed her and that is not what I want…_completely_. I want…to get to know you and your little entourage. I woke up this morning and thought, '_Let's make a deal with Hatter.'_"

Hatter knew that if he refused Cheshire's offer, things could get…_hairy_ for them – so Hatter nodded.

Chess beamed, "Good man. I'll be back within two days to talk things through – be ready for me." His gaze raked over Alice once more, "You're not marked, my little Dinah – perhaps there's hope for us after all… Ta-ta."

With that, he was gone.

Hatter immediately pulled Alice into his office and locked the door – when his gaze connected with hers, he grabbed her shoulders and spoke slowly but firmly.

"Okay, Alice – you're going to hate this, _and me_, but we have to do it."

Alice nodded slowly, "Right… Do what, exactly?"

Hatter sighed and fiddled with his hat, "You need to wear something of mine – as a mark. To show…who you…b…_are with_."

"You were going to say 'belong to,' weren't you?" Alice asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Hatter turned and thumped his head on the door, "Love, I don't want to do this – I never thought I would, and I don't like it anyway, even though it's tradition…but if you don't show you're mine…then we're screwed." He turned back to Alice, looking truly apologetic, "And there's a lot worse blokes out there than Cheshire."

Alice knew that Hatter would only say that they had to do this to protect her – he would never actually want to _own _her. Even though there was a tiny little part of her that rebelled against the rest, saying that they quite liked the idea of being Hatter's, the rest of her was reasonably calm.

It was for her safety – she didn't actually _belong_ to anyone, and…well, she really didn't want anyone else trying to 'own' her.

Alice smiled, trying to break the dark mood, "You know, I already do belong to you."

Hatter looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"You bought me, remember – from Ratty?" Alice grinned, and Hatter took her attempt at lightening the mood like the gift it was.

"So I did, love," he grinned, flashing his dimples.

"So…" Alice murmured, "What do I have to wear…to be 'marked'?"

Hatter smiled as she used her fingers to make quotation marks in the air, "Just something that everyone can immediately relate to me – like…if you were Cheshire's, he'd probably give you something with purple and pink stripes on it. Or…if you were Charlie's," Hatter grinned, "he'd probably give you some chainmail."

He succeeded in making Alice laugh at the thought, before she contemplated what she would need as 'Hatter's'.

"So, I need…" Alice breathed, deep in thought, "A hat?"

Hatter smiled involuntarily at the thought of Alice wearing one of his hats, "Maybe… But anyone can wear a hat, love."

Alice nodded, and thought a little harder as she looked Hatter over – she noticed that his silk shirt was a paisley pattern _again_ today…and she wondered if whether…

"Hatter, do you always wear something paisley?" Alice asked, and Hatter looked down at his shirt.

He thought back for a moment, and then slowly nodded, "Most of my shirts are paisley."

"How about that then?" Alice asked. "Like a strip of one of your shirts around my wrist or something?"

Hatter beamed, "Good idea, Alice – not too obvious, but obvious enough."

* * *

Charlie was appalled at the idea.

"Ladies should not be marked until they are married!" He declared.

Hatter rolled his eyes from his seat on the first air mattress next to Alice, "Look, Gramps, things are a little different here – they changed the rule ages ago. Some girls got filched, or went missing, or _something_, and whoever it was decided that _ladies_ could be marked before marriage…to avoid…_poaching_."

Hatter winced – he hated using that term, especially around Alice. But she seemed to be taking it in her stride, and just smiled at him reassuringly, letting Hatter know that it didn't offend her because it was keeping her safe.

"Still…" Charlie grumbled, tugging at the sleeves of his long johns.

A thought suddenly popped into Alice's head, "How did Chess smell you on me? I mean…I had a shower and everything…"

Hatter shook his head, "It doesn't matter – Cheshire has a _nose_ for things, like I have my fist. He can sniff out trouble a mile away – it's why he's the best at what he does."

Alice nodded, "I can see that – his…_smile_…it scared the hell out of me when I first turned around and saw him." Alice snickered then, "I knew who he was though."

Hatter rose an eyebrow at her, "How?"

"Oh, come on!" Alice said, rolling her eyes, "Pink and purple stripes, an insane grin, and a British accent – the Cheshire cat."

"From the kids' book?" Hatter asked mockingly. "Alice, this world is a lot different – far more dangerous, for one thing."

Alice sniffed, trying not to take offense to one of her favourite stories, "I know how this world operates now, but _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ isn't all light and happiness – there's dark parts in it. I'm not an idiot."

Hatter paled slightly, "Alice, I wasn't trying to upset you."

Alice stood and strode into the bathroom, "And just so you know, Hatter, I was afraid of the Cheshire cat when I was little – I used to have nightmares about him. So, don't worry about me feeling too secure with him."

She slammed the door behind her.

Hatter's pushed off his hat in frustration and held his head in his hands, "I can't do anything right."

Charlie sighed and patted his shoulder slightly, "You are only trying to protect Alice, and I am sure she would accept any apologies you may give."

Hatter looked up and then sighed, "Come on, Charlie – let's get you into some different clothes."

* * *

When Alice came out of the bathroom, she was immediately assaulted by odd noises – there were grunts, and groans, and clinks, and sighs…

When she rounded the door and entered the closet, she saw why – Hatter was dressing Charlie.

Alice snickered silently as Hatter held up a tan jacket to Charlie's chest – it _definitely_ didn't suit him.

"Harbinger, I am a _Knight_ – Knights do not wear…these various articles of clothing," Charlie huffed, waving his hand at the large pile of clothes on the floor.

"Goddammit!" Hatter cried, throwing his arms in the air. "I give up! I just… I give up!"

Alice shook her head at their antics and stepped into the very large and well-stocked closet, "I know just what Charlie needs."

Their heads whipped around to look at her, and Hatter stared incredulously, "You do? Well, let's see you have a go!"

Hatter stepped away from the racks and crossed his arms over his chest – Alice accepted his challenge silently, with a grin.

In under ten minutes, Alice had Charlie dressed.

He wore plain, dark blue pants, with a white undershirt and dark blue, modified jacket that resembled a long-sleeved doublet – it had taken Alice five minutes to unstitch a few lengths of thread and then re-stitch the material so it came together at Charlie's collarbone.

No matter what anyone thought of Alice's femininity, she had always been an excellent seamstress – when times had been rough with her mother, and they couldn't afford many new clothes, Alice would repair her best dresses and pants.

Alice stepped back to admire her work – she knew that if you didn't already know Charlie, you would assume he was wearing a differently-fashioned suit.

Hatter gaped, "Alice?" When she turned he murmured, "You're a bloody genius."

Alice smiled happily and turned back to Charlie, "Suitable, yet unassuming."

Charlie stared down at his new clothes with something akin to…pride?

He stroked the soft fabric lovingly and smiled at Alice, "Thank you."

Alice nodded – she understood what Charlie felt; he was finally fitting in.

Then he turned to Hatter, "Thank you for your hospitality as well, Harbinger."

Hatter just nodded.

He then cleared his throat and looked at Alice, "Might as well find you something for us to mark you with while we're here, eh, love?"

Alice floated towards the open draw of ties to one side of the closet, "How about one of these?"

There were plenty of paisley ones and Alice thought it would be easier using one of those rather than ruining a perfectly good shirt.

Hatter smiled and reached into the drawer, pulling out a magnificently silky, brown-and-red paisley tie, "This one, Alice."

Alice smiled at him, and took the tie, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Hatter shook his head, "I'm the one that should be apologising here, love. I'm sorry for what I said."

Alice just nodded and wrapped the tie around her wrist – it only took her a moment to wrap the entire tie around her wrist like a thick band, but she wasn't sure how to tie it.

Strong, thin fingers came down over her delicate wrist, and she looked up to see Hatter's dark chocolate eyes looking back at her.

He smiled, "There."

Alice looked back down to see he had pinned the ends of the tie together with some kind of hat pin.

She looked back up and Hatter gave her a dimpled grin, "No mistaking who you're with now."

Instead of riling her, it made something within her stomach jump pleasantly.

Their gazes stayed locked, the world around them disappearing to grey, and in one perfect moment Alice and Hatter both understood what they wanted.

Alice's lips tingled, urging her to move those few, precious inches and kiss the man already – her body complied before her mind could catch up, and she looped her right arm around his neck before kissing him solidly on the mouth.

Hatter's mind went blank, the only thought that registered being Alice had _kissed _him – he hadn't had to take that step, or put himself out there; commitment-phobe Alice had done the work for him.

His mouth automatically moved against hers, pressing against her lips harder and urging her to give him more – he _needed_ more. A moan left his throat as Alice's hand clasped the back of his neck in order to deepen the kiss, and his arms suddenly slid around her in response.

Alice gasped softly at the contact with the entirety of his warm, lean and muscled body – her fingers curled in the hair at the nape of his neck, and Alice sealed every inch of her body to his.

The kiss deepened further, hands grasping and mouths parting for the other – Alice's tongue gently flicked at Hatter's bottom lip, and she relished the moan that it drew from him.

Hatter's fingers dug into Alice's hips as his tongue flicked back – _nothing_ had felt this good to him; nothing in the world (or any world) could compare to being kissed by Alice.

He smiled against her mouth, briefly attacking the corner of her lips before boldly, but softly, assaulting her tongue with his own.

Alice melted as their tongues entwined – they didn't fight for dominance, or duel; they simply danced together in sweet harmony. She could taste the bittersweet flavour of tea on his lips and sugar in his mouth, and it fanned the flames of her desire – Hatter tasted just as he smelt; so, so delicious.

Hatter's hand came up to cradle the back of Alice's head as her tongue played over his, and he revelled in the feel of her silky locks beneath his fingertips – he had dreamt of this…_heaven_.

But both needed to breathe.

Neither of them could take a breath nor draw in some air through their nose in their sudden passion, so their break apart was quick and urgent – they both gasped in air as they clung to each other.

Alice was the first to find her feet, and she looked up at Hatter's face – he was inhaling greedily, but there was a huge smile on his face. Alice couldn't help but return it as his eyes opened – the chocolate had almost completely disappeared, and had been eaten away by the black of his pupils; it thrilled Alice somewhere deep in her bones.

Hatter breathed, "_Alice_…"

Charlie's voice suddenly rang out, "What the devil…"

As he trailed off, their heads snapped in his direction – they had completely forgotten that he was standing not a metre from them.

They both murmured at the same time, "Uhh…"

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Sorry for the delay (: I've been busy with my enrolment at Uni and so on and so forth, so please excuse me (: Thank you for all the reviews and the helpful comments – it's all been stored away in my memory banks, and I'll be working extra hard (; Thanks again!_


End file.
